Lolathon
"~honk~" - Lolathon Who is Lolathon? Lolathon is a content creator of VR Chat, who had been around since the damn concept of the game. For every stream he does, he tries to make a new avatar to show off. His many meme avatars delight, scare, or confuse people, or make them ponder their existence. His home is the VR Chat Circus: the asylum of laughter and screams. Lolathon is one of the Great Meme Pillars of VR Chat. History and Biography Life Before VR Chat Unfortunately, not much is known about the early stages of Lolathon's existence. The only two things that can be said for sure are: he was born in the United Kingdom or country under the United Kingdom's influence and that he had been admiring VR streamers. First Steps Into VR Chat Lolathon was playing VR Chat before he began streaming it. He was running around various virtual worlds with a single purpose in mind: to make people laugh. And, concluding from eye witness reports, he was rather successful in doing so. Lolathon's close friend HeyImBee was the one to convince him to start streaming his endeavors. Lolathon agreed, starting his own Twitch channel. At first, Lolathon had been a mute streamer. But his persistence, comedic sense, athletism, and commitment to the performances made more and more people start following the clown. From Mute to Unmute After Lolathon's voice reveal, he continued staying a mute to the outside VR world, but the increased interactivity with his audience caused his follower count to explode. His fanbase became expanding at an exponential rate, engraving Lolathon's name among the pillars of the VR Chat streaming community. For the longest time, Lolathon's avatars were aimed at only making people laugh, however, at this stage of his career, he began including spook avatars to jumpscare unexpecting bystanders and his friends. Nevertheless, even the spook avatars were double-sided, aimed at spooking people first and then causing them to laugh. He would mix a sudden appearance of the avatar with a funny song, sound effect, visual, or dance. This was also the stage at which Lolathon had first met BeezleBoop. While showing off his Rockefeller Street avatar in a cramped world, Polaris VR aggressively invited Beezle into the world in order for the two memers to meet, saying "this has to be in my bucket list." As Beezle joined the world, the two found out how similar their performance styles were and how easily they were able to play off of each other on the fly. The meme-off lasted for almost an hour, solidifying their friendship for ages to come. The First Subscriber War TBA. Going Full-time Up until this point, Lolathon had been working during the day, streaming in the evenings, and making avatars and/or videos in the time between the two. But after the First Subscriber War, he had decided to leave his job as the funds from streaming allowed him to sustain himself. This allowed him to spend a lot more time on avatars, massively increasing the quality of models and animations, videos, allowing for longer videos with better editing in them, and streams, allowing for longer streams and/or occasional early streams. The Second Subscriber War TBA. Quotes * "My jump scares are a sign of love" - Lolathon, 2019. *"Everything's funnier with Lolathon" - Techmon, 2019. *"is it in?" - Lolathon, 2019. *"No, we need to wait for the 100 gae" - Lolathon, 2019. Trivia *Among his many avatars are Pennywise, Baby Pennywise, Peanut Butter Baby, Owen Wilson, the screaming Cowboy, Kurt Koban's Graph, and a slew of others. *He was asked to partake in ThatOneRebel's Ultimate Waifu Challenge, but due to his timezone (England), he could not attend as it was 5 AM his time. It was decided he'd receive Best Clown Waifu as a title and a trophy and due to the Ultimate Waifu Challenge being cancelled, Lolathon, technically, is the only winner. *Lolathon has the final 'speaking role' in the VRChat Rewind 2018. *When you see Lolathon dance or do a pratfall, he's actually doing that in his room. He has injured himself a few times. All for the sake of comedy. *Recently, it was revealed Magic Kappa and Lolathon have an intense rivalry, with the rainbow aggressively attacking the Clown, who just so happened to be in a weight lifting baby avatar. *When meeting BaetheMei, the two had a short meme off before Mei shot him. *Another meme rival is BeezleBoop, as the two full-body tracking users meme one another to the highest degree. These battles can last from mere seconds up to hours. *Lolathon once made it his mission to break The Don in the sleep world. He succeeded after half an hour of doing so. *Despite not speaking in VRChat when he goes around world hopping and visiting people to make them laugh, Lolathon can be found on the couch with the rest of Midnite Central, actively taking part in the conversations. *He was once forced to date Gizzle, but was saved when J4KEY jumped in and pretended to be his angry wife. *Sometimes, Lolathon can be spotted performing with the Dirty Dancers, or just dancers in general. *Some people often mistake him for a mime. *During one adventure, Lolathon was Jedi Mind Tricked into shooting his 'meme child' Radiant Soul, who said "Bye, have a beautiful tonight" before dying. *Orkel's avatars delight, arouse, and frighten the hell out of Lolathon. *Lolathon's meme rival Shiro frequently competes with him for the most outlandish memes. Whereas Lolathon focuses on specialized avatars using sound clips and his natural dance skills, Shiro focuses on custom animations and shaders. *Many of Lolathon's avatars are designed to scare people by going invisible and then suddenly appearing in front of people. Originally he'd do benign things by suddenly appearing to boop people on the nose, but then he started using either unsettling avatars or surprise people with a loud noise. Such avatars include Mr. Blobby, the Babadook, Cardinal Ximenes, etc. *By contrast, Lolathon is terrified of jellyfish. *Lolathon, Shiro and Beezleboop appear as "The Three Memers" on a parody of the Three Wolf Moon T-shirt. *Lolathon has been an almost staple in Jameskii's VRChat in a Nutshell video series, appearing at least once in every video. (Sometimes you gotta look hard to find him.) Links * Twitch * Twitter * YouTube * Discord Category:Characters Category:People Category:Clowns